Recycling is a process using waste materials to form new products. Recycling prevents waste of new materials, and reduces the consumption of fresh raw materials, as recycling uses discarded or otherwise used materials to form the new products. Recycling may also reduce energy and water usage in the formation of materials from raw ingredients. Recycling also reduces pollution by preventing the disposal of the materials. For example, recycling reduces air pollution from incineration, and land and water pollution from land filling. Recycling is a key component of modern waste reduction and is the third component of the “Reduce, Reuse, Recycle” waste hierarchy.